Broken Travels
by the1eyedtree
Summary: When you've thought that you were at the end of all things, and you did not wish to go on, you must remember that the sun will always rise. This is the story of a traveler and a broken man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** So this is a short story that I wrote based on a story that I'm planning on working with. But I was wondering if anyone would be interested to hear said story. Please review if you would like to hear the tale of a traveler and a broken man.**

"So your name's Jo right?"

"Mm-hm, that's me! And your name is Vincent?"

"Correct."

It was then that they met, and the feelings began to emerge.

**. . .**

"You can follow me if you can keep up."

"You just had to pick the hardest path, didn't you Vincent."

It was then that he saved her life.

**. . .**

"You know, life isn't completely full of darkness. The sun rises every day, and it will continue to rise forever and ever.

It was then that they fell in love.

**. . .**

"I think someone is a little drunk."

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one."

It was then that their lips met.

But for some reason, they hid their feelings.

**. . .**

"I guess this is goodbye then….and the end of our journey."

"I guess so….Good luck, Jo."

"Luck Vinn…just remember that the sun will rise."

It was then that they let go.

**. . .**

"Vincent, where have you been?"

His friends were met by a look of almost heartbreak.

It was then that he turned around.

"Jo!"

He ran.

She turned.

Tears were falling.

It was then that he held her.

It was then that she held him.

"I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, forever and ever, as long as the sun rises."

Their lips met.

Again.

And again.

And again.

It was then that they knew.

Through the journey that ventured across the entire world.

Through the journey that ventured through their hearts.

They would never be alone.

**. . .**

This is the story of a

traveler

and a

broken man.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Here's the actual first chapter for this fanfiction, unfortunately it's a bit short, but don't worry, I've got more coming! **** Please read and review and enjoy!**

After he had saved the world, Vincent Valentine wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone and everything he knew. Approximately two weeks after Omega and Deepground were defeated; he set off on his journey. He walked, climbed, trudged, and occasionally rolled, and swam across the entire world. Over the course of roughly three months he wondered as he wandered. He thought about his fight with Omega, Chaos, Hojo, and Lucretia. He had walked out on her, letting go of her and the pain. He finally reached the outer most town of Nonju; it was a relatively small town where everyone knew everyone else' name.

Vincent walked through the old gate that formed the entrance. There was a small open market next to said gate. Many eyes were on him as he slowly walked through the town. The townspeople began to whisper. Vincent didn't pay attention to them; he simply just went to one of the stalls and bought a few oranges. A few rather large men sauntered out of the local bar and everyone else cowered from them. One of the men noticed that Vincent wasn't cowering.

"Hey Boss, this guy's not giving us the proper treatment!" One of the other men walked over to Vincent.

"You got a problem, Outsider?" he said as he stepped in front of the gunman. Vincent remained silent. The man stepped closer. "I said, you got problem?" Vincent just turned the other way. "Hey!" The man threw a punch at Vincent, but the gunman dodged and grabbed the man's arm and flipped him onto a table behind him, shattering it in the process. The rest of the gang quickly surrounded him. The townspeople all began to shout and run for cover. The gang was very uncoordinated in their fighting. One lunged at Vincent, but he simply threw the man half-way across the market. This merely angered the group even more.

Vincent heard a few people shouting to get out of the way. He turned to investigate. The man that he had thrown had landed on a wagon and dust was flying everywhere. Suddenly, a figure jumped through the dust, feet first, and landed in the middle of the market, right in front of Vincent. The men around them began to laugh, and a split-second wave of worry washed over the crimson-eyed man. The figure smirked and quickly turned to the rest of the gang.

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" said the figure that Vincent could see clearly now. It was a woman. She had long brown hair that had a few waves running through it. She suddenly ran at the leader of the gang. Vincent snapped back to reality just as the few remaining lackeys circled around. The woman suddenly landed next to him. They looked at each other for a split-second and a plan was suddenly formed. Both of them ran in opposite directions and took down the remainder of the gang.

"Don't be so hot-headed." The woman finished her earlier sentence. The townspeople relaxed and went on their merry way. "So Stranger, got a name?"

"Vincent Valentine," he said as he turned to leave.

"Whoa, hey, wait a sec!" she ran around to talk face to face with him.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Name's Joe. You're not from around here, are you?" she raised her eyebrows as she asked. Vincent shook his head and started to leave again. "Hold on," she said, blocking his path. "Neither am I, where are you headed?"

"Edge." Vincent had figured that no one in this area would even know what he was talking about.

"The shanty-town built from the remains of Midgar?" Joe put her hands on her hips and smirked at the questioning look on Vincent's face. "So when are you leaving?"

"Now," Vincent stated.

"You're not going to stay and rest for the night?"

"I don't believe I'm wanted around here."

"Then may I accompany you to Edge?" Vincent's eyes narrowed. He stood there debating for a bit.

"Why?" he asked quietly. She crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm headed that way, and you're headed that way. It would seem to be a waste if we went separately." Vincent sighed

"So your name's Joe, right?"

"Mm-hm, that's me! And your name is Vincent?"

"Correct." Joe smiled at him. "But I have one condition," Vincent stepped towards her. "You can follow me if you can keep up." Joe simply smirked.

"You're on."

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this, please review. See you next chapter! :D **


End file.
